


The Calm Before the Storm

by Bandshe



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Autumn Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor flirts with Cullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before the Storm

Cullen walks into the war room and sees the Inquisitor hunched over the table, examining all the markers. It’s dark in the room except for the orange glow emanating from all the candles.

"You know all these lit candles, unsupervised, can be pretty dangerous." the Inquisitor says as he walks into the room.

He looks around “Heh, you’re right. You wanted me for something, Inquisitor?” he walked towards the table slowly.

"Yes. Many things, but for now I want to know your plans for Storm Coast." she looks up at him from across the table, the candle light making her face glow beautifully.

"…Ahem." he clears his throat."Uh, well, I was hoping to go right to the root of the problem, the red lyrium. We need to destroy the deposits and clear out the caves."

"So, that’s it? No other threats?" she asked softly.

"I…I’m sure there are, but they aren’t a priority. You could’ve had Sister Leliana or Josephine go over this with you." Cullen said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know, but I think having the Commander here to really break it down for me, gives me more confidence. I want to know…" She walks towards him, getting just close enough to him to make him notice her features more.

"…how strong my army is." She sits back on the war table.

"Uh…I don’t think you should sit there Inquisitor. You may knock something down." Cullen stares at her leaning back on the table. His thoughts turning inappropriate.

Autumn purposely knocks over a piece on the table. “Oops, I guess you were right. I’m sorry Commander.” She gets off the table hunching over to see where the marker went. She sways her ass seductively, almost inviting him.

"Here, I know where it went." Cullen walks over to her and grabs the marker.

Cullen leans over the table next to her, he wanted to make sure there was no physical contact with her. He couldn’t bear it if there was. He looks for it’s rightful place so he can place it down. She stands up and gets closer to him, placing her hand on his arm. His heart races and all he can think about was taking her right there on the table.

"Thank you Commander." she whispers in his ear.

Cullen drops the marker and fumbles for it.

 _Keep it together Cullen. She’s the Inquisitor, these thoughts…they’re inappropriate._ He says to himself.

"Well, I should be going Commander. I’m sorry I wasted your time and ruined the table. Maybe I’ll make it up to you. If you ever need me to head over to your quarters for some, ahem, assistance, I’ll be there." She walks past him slowly and still within earshot she says,

”I want to make sure my forces are well taken care of.”

Cullen hears the door slam behind him. He’s still hunched over the table, his hands trembling. He rubs his forehead wiping any sweat that had accumulated.

"Maker, what is she doing to me?"


End file.
